I Choose You
by Xtyne
Summary: Long after Bill met the true death, Sookie found herself sitting alone in her empty house. She had come to terms with her life now, with the tragedies that had occurred in her tiny little town. She was ready to move on. Until a certain Viking came calling one night, that is. Sookie was ready to choose.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first night Sookie had the chance to just sit down and relax. Between helping Holly and Andy with their wedding preparations, and Arlene getting the bar back together, she had barely found a moment to herself. But now the happy couple was on their honeymoon, and Keith was more than suitable to help Arlene for a single night. She deserved this night off. She deserved one night to herself without the entire universe blowing up in her face.

Sookie took full advantage of the rarity, curling on the couch in a pair of sweats and a bowl of popcorn, readying herself for an entire night of ridiculous, guilty pleasure reality shows. The last thing she wanted to deal with was someone else's problem.

So she was furious when a knock sounded on her door.

Throwing the remote angrily onto the couch beside her, Sookie stormed towards the front door. She was in the right mind not to answer at all, but she could just imagine her Gran's lecture about southern manners. The thought made her snort. How could she show manners at all when there always seemed to be a vampire apocalypse, or a were problem she needed to be roped into. She couldn't forget about the Faeries. Queen Mab was still out there, still at large. If she found Sookie, she would likely want to breed her or something equally ridiculous. Because that was her life now. It was one ridiculous situation after another.

Sookie was quite tired of it.

"What now?" she ripped the door open, glaring at whoever dared to ruin her night. Sookie was surprised, however, at who was staring back at her. "Eric?"

Eric Northman stood on her porch looking charming as ever in a regal black suit that fit him like a glove. She wasn't even ashamed to admit that he looked handsome. Far too much had happened to ever be ashamed of what she felt for this vampire, or anyone for that matter.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse," he greeted, a grin – not his traditional smirk – spreading across his lips as he took in her attire. "Don't you look fetching?"

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her Bon Temps football t-shirt. She did her best to forget about the last time she had worn this exact shirt. Those memories would do nothing but tempt her. No, she was not letting this vampire ruin her evening plans. Even if he _did_ look appetizing.

"What do you want now, Eric?" she pursed her lips with a huff. "It's been awhile, you know. You took off again."

Three months. He had been gone three months. After he had helped to destroy the Yakuza, he had taken off almost immediately. He had only barely even said goodbye before taking off into the night sky. It wasn't long after that she had gotten a call from Jessica, the girl's sobs enough to tell her Bill had finally passed. All she had wanted was to run into Eric's arms, like she always seemed to do. But he wasn't there.

Not that she could blame him. She realized she had treated him exactly as she had Alcide. Two men who she didn't deserve, and they loved her unconditionally. She hadn't been fair to either of them. Especially Eric. She had just kept pushing and pushing him away. How he had stayed as long as he had, comforting her without asking for anything in return, she didn't know. He didn't deserve that, not after everything he's done for her, for the little family that she had.

"I'm sorry about that," his grin faltered. "If I had known Bill was going to…I would have stayed longer."

"It's okay," her tone softened as she offered the tiniest of smiles. "I can't always expect you to be there. I have to pick myself up sometimes."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be," he was staring at her with that sheer intensity that drove her crazy. She wanted to both run and hide from those bluest of blue orbs, frightened of the road they would lead her down on. But she always wanted to embrace it, embrace him. She had tasted what a life with him could have been like, and she found herself starved for more.

It scared her.

"Were you travelling again?" Sookie leaned against the doorway, shaking away her thoughts as she looked away. His gaze was still boring through her, but it was easier to concentrate when she wasn't returning the stare.

"A bit. I thought it was about time I taught Willa properly. I neglected my maker duties because of my own selfishness. That wasn't how Godric taught me," there was a frown on his lips now as he mentioned his maker, his beloved father.

Sookie's heart sank at that name, remembering too well the morning Godric had met the sun. "I think Godric would be pretty proud of you."

Eric chuckled. "There are times I doubt that, but thank you for saying it."

"He loved you, Eric. I don't think a few mistakes would change that."

His gaze dropped as a sigh sounded from his lips. "I've made more than a few."

"We all have," a lump rose in her throat. She knew too well the implications of her mistakes. She was reminded every single day as she sat in an empty house, feeling alone and out of place.

The only time she hadn't had been with Eric. But she had ruined whatever chance they may have had so long ago. Whatever spark that may still be there, Sookie knew it wasn't enough to fix all the pain she had caused.

"Is there anything you needed?" she managed out, straightening her back. She couldn't go down that road, not again. The pity party had lasted a good week, with her mostly drunk at Arlene's insistence. After the fifth day of picking herself off the bathroom floor, she had made herself a promise to look forward, not to the past. Or else she would never learn how to live again. "Did you want to come in?"

She hoped she didn't sound too hopeful, but she doubted it was concealed very well. Maybe her plans _could_ change. Only for him, though.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," his smirk almost returned when he saw the disappointment shining in her dark eyes. Even after all this time, a part of her still wanted him. He hoped it was much more than just a fraction, however.

"Oh," her arms tightened around herself. "Well I guess it's getting late and I should…"

"I was actually hoping you would join me for the evening," he continued before she could finish. "That is, of course, unless you have other plans."

Sookie glanced back into the living room where her bowl of popcorn sat waiting for her return. She turned her gaze back onto the vampire standing out on her front porch.

Her mind was easily made up. "Should I change?"

"It's up to you, but it'll only be us."

She grabbed her keys and joined him on the porch without a second thought. He had seen her looking much worse and hadn't run off scared.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't help but grin as he held his arm out to her, like the gentleman she always thought he never was. Oh how wrong she had been. Their first meetings, she was sure, would have left a much different of an impression on her if she had been older and wiser. And perhaps without Bill whispering into her ear, claiming that he was the bad guy, the one to watch out for.

"Always so impatient, Miss Stackhouse," Eric chuckled, leading her off the porch. "Would you like to fly again?"

her eyes grew wide with possibilities. "I don't think I would ever say no to that."

"Good," he swept her up to his arms before anything could disrupt the plans he had for them. Bill may no longer be alive to intervene, nor the werewolf. But Sookie was a magnet for trouble, and so was he it seemed. If they loitered for too long, a new danger would have likely arisen. Oh no, he was going to enjoy his time with Sookie. He was looking forward to enjoying _all_ of his time with the little faerie curled in his arms.

Every excited gasp, every giggle that escaped her lips as she gazed out across Bon Temps only made Eric smile wider. Every sound she made went straight to his heart – and his pants. The things this mere woman did to him! But she wasn't just some human, some random that he captured his attention. She was his Sookie, his faerie. She was his happiness, it seemed.

He vowed to make sure she knew that.

They flew. They just flew. Eric would whisper in her ear every so often, pointing things out to her as they flew over Bon Temps and Shreveport. The smile never left Sookie's lips as she happily laid her cheek against his shoulder, risking a glance up at the Viking every so often. She hoped he didn't realize her stares, but when he caught her, she didn't even bother to look away.

Eventually Sookie began to shiver, the cooler air causing goose bumps to rise on her arms. She didn't want the night to end, however. She didn't want Eric to ever set her back down on the ground. She felt freer as Eric flew, like none of her problems existed. She wasn't just a telepathic waitress. She wasn't the ex-girlfriend of two now dead boyfriends. She wasn't even a magnet for trouble up there. Sookie was just free.

But the night did have to come to an end, Eric landing gently in her front yard sooner than she would have liked. She almost didn't want to let go as he put her back on her feet, her hands clutching onto his suit jacket stubbornly. When Sookie realized what he was doing, she regretfully let go with a flushed cheek. Eric quickly caught her hands however, laying a soft kiss on the palm of each before releasing her completely.

"Thanks," Sookie grinned up at him. "I really needed that."

"I had feeling you did," he led her back up onto her porch, his hand placed on her back.

When his hand fell back to his side, she felt oddly empty and alone. If she could help it, he would never stop touching her. She always felt the happiest with even just a single finger of his. He brought out a side of her that no one else had, a side of her that she wanted more than anything to embrace.

And maybe she would.

God knew it was time for her to.

"Did you want to come inside?" she asked hopefully for a second time that night. There were still hours until dawn, and Sookie desperately didn't want the night to end. But he did have other duties. Fangtasia was getting itself back on its feet, thanks to Pam, and Eric did seem determined to be a better maker to Willa. He wouldn't always have time for her.

"I probably shouldn't," the last thing Eric wanted to do was decline. But he wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to be rejected by her again. If he stepped foot into that house, he didn't want there to be an ounce of possibility that he would be shoved right back out of it because another Bill or Alcide came along. Because Eric knew he wouldn't be able to leave again. He wouldn't be able to let her live some happy ending with anyone else. If he stepped into that house, he was damn sure going to make sure it was permanent.

Her face fell, and it caused Eric to ache, to want to reach out to her.

"You're probably right," Sookie's shoulders fell. "Thanks for tonight, Eric. Thank you for…well, everything. You've always just been there for me anytime I've needed you. Even when I never realized that I did."

His hand reached up, the backs of his fingers caressed her cheek. "I wish I did a better job."

"You aren't responsible for what happens to me. God knows I seem to find my own trouble half the time," she pulled her arms around herself. The breeze was turning cooler, but she didn't have it in herself to just leave Eric standing out there.

"I am responsible for protecting, however," and he hadn't done a very good job of it, Eric knew.

A sad smile appeared on her lips. "You never had to be."

"But I wanted to."

She wanted to hate him for knowing just the right things to say to melt her heart.

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse," he leaned forward, brushing his lips across her forehead. "I _will_ be seeing you again soon."

Her heart leapt at the promise. "I look forward to it. Goodnight Eric."

Eric flashed her a smile before turning and beginning down the steps. He was only halfway across the yard before Sookie's voice called to him.

She watched his retreating back, and with every step that he took, her heart began to race faster. Sookie didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to see him go, afraid that he might not come back for whatever reason. She didn't want to risk some other battle that he would be called into. She didn't want to risk some other girl capturing his attention. She didn't want to risk losing the only person who had ever seen her for who she truly was, for making her happy beyond belief.

She just couldn't do that.

"Eric!" his body froze as her pleading voice stopped him. "Don't go."

It was the same words she had spoken to him when he was under the witch's curse. Eric returned to her in the same manner, twisting around and reaching Sookie as she met him on the stairs. He caught her by the chin, his thumb ghosting across her bottom lip.

"If I stay, I won't be able to go," Eric warned her. "I won't be able to just leave your life and let you have a happily ever after with someone else."

A shudder passed through her at his warning. Sookie knew that this was what she wanted. It had always been what she wanted, she had just been too afraid, to naïve to truly understand it.

"Mr. Northman, won't you please come in?"

That smirk returned to his lips as Eric secured an arm around her waist and hoisted her up until her legs instinctively wrapped around him.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The door swung shut behind them, only the sounds of Sookie's giggles left in their wake as he hurried them inside.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want this?" Sookie stood fidgeting on the front porch, her gaze darting to Eric every so often. "We can still…"

The Viking rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the railing and crossing the distance between them. He caught his Faerie around the waist, tugging her against his chest. "I think it's a bit late to change our minds now, lover."

"But we can, if you want," she was giving him an out, _again_. Eric could always glamour the social worker. They could go back to their happy little life. Sookie didn't need this. "Really, Eric, I know you never really wanted this."

Eric sighed as he clasped a finger under her chin, ensuring their orbs met as he offered her an assuring smile. "You're right. I never really wanted children when I was human. I saw no need, even as I became the King of my clan."

"What's changed then?" Sookie was nervous. She didn't want to end up pushing Eric away because of her silly desires. She would rather a lifetime of the two of them, alone, than anything else. She could accept being the doting aunt, and never the mother.

"Isn't it obvious?" his caught her lips in a swift, chaste kiss. "You."

"But…"

"I want this, Sookie. I was the one that suggested adoption, was I not? I was there when we were given the first photo of our daughter. I was there when we signed the damn papers. Now unless _you_ wish to no longer do this, hush."

She wanted to argue with him, that it wasn't just that simple, but he merely brushed his lips across her forehead and ended their argument knowing she would do nothing more than poke him in the chest. Which she did. Repeatedly. She only stopped when a car began pulling up the long driveway.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Were they ready for this? Was she? Sookie had always had a complicated history with what she wanted out of her life. Did she want the normal future that Bill thought she deserved? With a human and children running around her house, her Fae powers no more? No, Sookie knew that for certain. She was set with being alone, even if it was painful. Until Eric came back and swooped into her life like time had never parted them at all. Two years later they were married. Two years after that, they were standing there waiting for their daughter to arrive.

Eric had known something was missing in his wife's life. He had seen it whenever Jason brought his children around. He had seen it whenever she lit up as she cuddled with her niece. He didn't want her unhappiness, and truth be told, the idea of raising a child with Sookie was a future he was entirely okay with. He had never wanted children, he hadn't lied about that. Never had he seen the need in his human life. But now? Sookie was his everything. She was his wife, his companion. She was his home. He couldn't imagine the idea without her. A child would bring her a great deal of happiness, and in turn, he would be just as happy. He would never admit to Pam, of course, but he had been planning for this day for the past year vigorously. He had put together a book of lullabies in Old Norse that he planned to lull his little girl to sleep with. He had her own very crib carved out of the trees from his home in Sweden. He had worked tirelessly in searching for just the perfect shade of yellow to paint her room, a colour that would match his memories of sunshine in his once human homeland.

There was not a doubt in the Viking's mind that he wanted this.

"Oh god, what if I'm not a good mother? What if I mess up? What if…" Sookie's breathing grew rapid as the social worker stepped out of the car, waving at the couple before ducking her head into the back seat.

"Lover, please," he rubbed her back gently in soothing circles. "You will be nothing short of a great mother to our child. You will love and treasure her, just as you do to everyone that you meet."

"What if someone tries to hurt her because of us? We're magnets for trouble, Eric," she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to raise a child, to bring any sort of kid into this complicated world that they lived in.

He pecked her on the nose. "We will protect her. All will know not to harm the daughter of one of the oldest vampire's in the New World and a Faerie Princess. Your great-grandfather already ensured us that she would have royal Fae protection. She will have the same amongst the Louisiana vampires. She will be well protected. I would go to the end of the world and back again to keep both of my girls safe. I would do _anything_ for the two of you."

Sookie wanted to melt at his words. She knew she was being hysterical. Eric had been nothing but supportive this entire time. And he had been right; it _had_ been his idea. But she was still scared. Because Sookie Stackhouse wasn't supposed to get her happy ending. She wasn't supposed to be the girl with the loving husband and a house filled with the joy of a child. It wasn't supposed to be in the cards.

But there it was, the happy ending that she had always wished for as a kid.

The thought alone caused tears to form in her eyes. Eric shot her a worried glance before he delved into their bond, his frown quickly twisting back into a smile. He pressed love and encouragement to his wife before turning to greet the social worker.

Or at least, he had planned to before his gaze fell onto the tiny bundle in her arms.

His daughter.

Their daughter.

He had kept a copy of the picture the social worker had sent them in his pocket for the past three months. Whenever Fangtasia grew weary, or the memories of his maker and sister haunted him, the Viking would only have to peek at the photo and all would be well. She looked even different now than the days old newborn she was in the picture. A hand poked out through the blanket she was wrapped in, and he almost ripped her little form right out of the woman's grasp so he could take her into his arms, vowing to never let her go.

But instead, he held himself together. He was one of the first vampires to adopt a human child since the law had passed just over a year ago, and he didn't want anything to ruin his new life with his family.

Eric never realized just how much he needed this.

"We can do this," Sookie slipped her hand into Eric's, squeezing gently as she took in both her new daughter and husband.

One glance, and she knew without a doubt.

They were going to be all right.

There were going to be bumps along the way. But wasn't it the same for all new parents? Jason had called her plenty of times, complaining that he was a terrible parent. He wasn't, though. He hadn't fallen into their parent's shoes; he had turned out to be a wonderful father and Sookie was proud of him for it.

If her brother could do it, why couldn't she?

"Mr. and Mrs. Northman, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

* * *

_Five Years Later_

Eric stood in the middle of the living room, his eyes closed tightly as he remained perfectly still. His heightened senses were on alert as he searched for a single, specific sound within the house. He caught the dripping of water from the downstairs bathroom, noting to have a plumber called to fix it in the morning. He listened to the wind rustling the loose window shutter upstairs, cursing Jason for not fixing it properly. He could even hear the faint sounds of Jessica and Hoyt from across the cemetery.

Ah, but there it was.

Grinning from ear to ear, Eric's orbs popped open and he appeared in his and Sookie's bedroom moments later. A faint giggling sound could be heard from inside the walk in closet, and it took everything he could muster not to make a sound as he hurried over to the door, yanking it open.

"Well what do we have here?" he caught the form huddled in the corner with ease, lifting her up into his arms and over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" the five-year-old shrieked, giggles spilling out of her mouth as Eric carried her back downstairs, pulling her down onto the couch and into his lap. "I was gonna win!"

"Oh you were, were you?" Eric chuckled, lightly tickling her sides, her laughter growing so loud, he was certain Pam would have heard her from Fangtasia. "You know you can never defeat your father, Adele."

"Nuh uh! I can!" her curled brown locks flew every which way as she tried to twist away from his fingers. "No, Daddy, stop!"

The grin was never swiped from his face as his fingers calmed, instead gently tugging out the tangles that always seemed to originate even as the hyper girl stood perfectly still.

"Daddy?" those big blue eyes stared up at him as if he were the most important person in the world.

It made his undead heart swell. "Yes my favourite daughter?"

Her button nose scrunched up as her hand slapped at his arm. "I'm your _only_ daughter, Daddy."

"Hm, don't tell your Aunt Pam or Willa that," he snickered.

"Daddy, am I a princess?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at the question. "Of course you're a princess, dearest."

"But," her thumb slowly moved upwards, a habit they had thought she had grown out of. But whenever she was upset, in her thumb went. "But Tommy at school said that I wasn't really a princess."

Tugging the thumb from her lips, he gave her a pointed look before bringing her closer so he could brush his lips across her forehead. "You are very much a princess."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, her eyes brightening at the mere thought that she might actually be a princess. Like Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty, and her favourite, Ariel.

Though Adele Northman _would_ rather be a Queen. Because then she could live in a castle of ice and build snowmen that could talk and liked warm hugs.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the Viking King and the Faerie Princess…"

"Oh no, not that story again," Sookie walked into the room, her hands planted on her hips as she rolled her eyes. "Haven't we exhausted that one already?"

Adele's forehead wrinkled. "What does that mean?"

Eric snorted as he tucked her under his chin, Adele gladly curling around her father. It wasn't long before the girl was drifting off to sleep. It never took very long whenever she was in her father's arms.

Sookie grinned at the sight, fishing out her phone and snapping a photo and quickly sending it off to Pam. For someone who had never cared much about the telepath, and had been against their adopting a child, Pam was the most adamant about receiving pictures of the growing girl – especially when it involved her maker in a position she could tease him about later.

Five years, and Adele already had every single person she came into contact with wrapped around her little finger. It was only fitting, being the daughter of Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Sookie commented, nodding her head at the stairs. "Want me to take her? I know you haven't been to Fangtasia yet this week. I don't mind if you take off."

Eric shook his head, however, standing with the sleeping girl still in his arms. "Pam can handle Fangtasia without me. I'm quite content to be here with my two favourite girls."

It still amazed Sookie just how much Eric, and everything, had changed in the last decade. The only thing that hadn't _literally_ changed was her. Niall had been more than happy to inform the couple after they had their last blood exchange that Sookie would now age much slower, the blood bond activating her Fae spark further. It was a relief to both of them, knowing neither would lose each other anytime soon.

"Shall we go tuck our little girl in?" Eric sent his wife a loving smile. He never imagined he would ever utter that sentence in his existence. But as he did so, he realized he never wanted to not be able to.

"I wouldn't want to do anything else in the world."

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself. I hated that they made it seem like Sookie couldn't have a 'normal' life as a Fae while being with a vampire. I mean hello adoption! And I mean, Eric Northman with a kid, guys. I NEEDED this visual more than anything in the world. Because perfection.

I sort of want to add little things here and there to do, so I'm going to take this off complete. If there's anything specific anyone would like to see, let me know! There's not really going to be a plot. It would just be a series of chapters/scenes of our favourite Viking/Faerie, and now their daughter Adele (who I am giving the middle name of Nora because his sister guys, his sister. It need it to be a thing).


End file.
